GVGC 2 : All Over Again
by XxXJTDXxX
Summary: Sequel to GVGC. Karin received an email telling her they needed her at the camp as an adviser. So why is it that Toushirou has gone missing? And why is the camp a huge clue game. And just who is this Daiki, the leader of Squad 17.
1. Chapter 1

**I promised myself I wouldn't upload this until I finished my other stories, but I felt I needed to upload it. Hopefully, this will be a good sequel and you all like it. So I guess I should start with the important information. **

**Disclaimer: I shall never in my life own bleach or anyone of the character Tite Kubo created. I only own my original characters (eg. Leader and Bus-san) and anyone can use them. The idea is barely even mine so I don't take any credit for it. TT-TT Oh well, now that I have stated this, it will never change at all!**

**On a better note. When you see italics in the center of the document that is Karin's thoughts. Otherwise it is a font change just to show something being done. But nothing will be in the center, so I shall try not to confuse anyone. On a sadder note, I will not update for a LONG time. Just because I have other stories I want to get done quickly. Thank you for understanding. I also do not want any flames for the upcoming chapters. You will understand later. **

**Have fun and enjoy the first chapter of Girls vs Guys 2 : All Over Again!**

**JTD  
**

* * *

You wouldn't believe it looking at me now. That I was the same girl I was three years ago. The same 15 year-old; actually I am now 18 years-old, that I was when I first went to GVGC. Ah, the times, the drama, my love (which I dearly miss), and the time apart.

When I turned 18 on May 6th I had gotten the dreaded e-mail (no one sends out letters anymore) from the camp I slowly began fell in love with (actually, I only really liked the people there, personally the camp could start on fire and I would not care). Anyways, the letter asked for me to become a camp advisor just like what Matsumoto Rangiku was. I declined, until they sent me a few hundred more demanding I become a camp advisor. There reason, "This year there are to many people and we need more people to run the camp". I had a sneaking suspicion that Yuzu and Ichigo were involved in this plot.

To the point, I agreed. And today was the day I would hop onto the bus. And I was not nearly as ready as I should have been...

_Girls vs. Guys 2 : All over again_

_by: JTD_

_Sequel to GVGC: Girls vs Guys Camp_

GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2

"Karin! Where are you going without your suitcase!" Karin ran back into the house, grabbed the suitcase, her backpack, and burst out the door once again.

"Bye everyone! I'll see you in September... or August!" She added as an afterthought.

Kurosaki Karin, age 18, born on May 6th jumped over her dog almost hitting it with her suitcase. "Ah sorry lil' Shiro but I am late!" The white dog tilted his head and gave a small bark.

"I'll see you after the summer holiday!" She called out before she turned the corner. The dog covered his ears and whined when he heard a crash and grunt from around the corner.

"I am okay!" She yelled cheerfully.

Arriving at the bus with a minute to spare, she hurriedly gave the bus driver her stuff and hoped onto the crowded bus. Standing in the front she looked around for a open seat. There was none.

"Well shoot, I might have been a smidgen late." She chuckled nervously at all the eyes on her.

"You Karin?" The bus driver asked in his gruff voice. Karin nodded slowly, "That's me, who are you?"

"I am the bus driver, but you can call me Bus-san everyone does." Karin shook the outstretched hand cautiously. "Right..."

"You can sit on the steps. Some gentleman told me you would be late and to let you sit on the steps." Bus-san pointed to the top spot. Written in black and white was her name. "Did you write that?" She asked aloud.

"No, the gentleman did. I wonder who he was thought, nice young man." Karin ignored the rest of Bus-san's ramblings.

_I wonder as well..._

The bus ride was rather loud and distracting, halfway through all the new kids learned to shut their traps unless they wanted the strange girl to stuff her dirty socks in their mouths. Of course some teens challenged her, and what did she do. She stood up and put her two socks in their mouths. The teens learned to take her seriously after that. Karin was the first one off the bus, the first one to get her luggage, and was forced to be the first one to introduce herself.

"I am Kurosaki Karin. Call me Karin and only Karin. Nothing more, nothing less. And you will treat me with respect or I'll call my 'gang' to get you." She bowed her head forward looking through her black bangs with a smirk on her face. All the camp residents all shuddered slightly.

"Uh, thank you Karin." The announcer, announced. "Now will..."

Karin tuned the rest of the introductions out. She didn't care whether she made friends or not. She also didn't care if she lost or won. As long as everyone left her alone and nothing happened to her at this camp.

"Now, I am sure those who have been here before know how it works, however, this year that isn't the case." Karin whipped her head to the thick-rimmed glasses announcer.

_Holy seven hells!? You have got to be kidding me!?_

"This year will be considered a huge masquerade theme. It still has the team concept expect their will not be any girls vs guys. We found that the years previous have been very difficult to organize so our Leader decided to change everything. If this works out then we will change the camp's name." The announcer swung his arms to the curtains behind him. "To introduce our new improved camp here is Leader himself."

The curtains swung gently opened. A tall lean man walked out. He had wavy blond hair and on his face he wore a silver mask. Karin slapped her palm against her forehead. To make it worse he was in a clean cut black tuxedo.

"I am Leader!" Leader's voice was savvy and smooth just like his attitude. "This year shall be amazing!" He sung perfectly.

"Every cabin will receive a mask, each designed to their cabin. The Leaders will be the only people to know the other leaders, and what color their mask."

"And it gets better" His singing continued.

_It gets worse..._

"The challenges will not be active challenges rather a large clue game!" The camp attendee's looked at each other excitedly. "A few days from now every team will get a letter explaining it better. The point is that their will be a murderer and a victim." He paused a few times in his speech, trying to add drama.. Karin coughed, to cover her laughing.

Everyone began whispering all at once. Karin groaned loudly, making sure everyone can hear it. "Can we please get on with the sorting! I am not standing here all day!"

Leader faced Karin, "Ah you must be Miss Kurosaki Karin. The pleasure is all mine." He bowed on the stage to Karin.

"And what, may I pray tell, are you doing?" Karin hopped swiftly onto the stage.

"I am merely bowing to you. Everyone here knows that you are our special guest and are not to be disrupted at all." Leader waved his arms in a wide bow.

"Like what you are doin' now?" Karin sniped at the overzealous Leader. Leader gasped loudly, his hands flying to his mouth. "Am I disrupting you?!" He cried loudly when Karin gave a defiant nod of her head.

"I am so sorry! Let us then began our sorting!" The whole group of newbies cheered loudly. While Karin simply groaned out.

_And here we go again. Camp is beginning and I am already hating it. If only Toushirou was here..._

_Somewhere else_

Toushirou sighed, he hoped right now that Karin was still happy, and was still waiting for him. He knew he was and he would always unless she found someone else then he would leave her to be.

"Hitsu-kun! Are you finished with the paperwork yet?" Toushirou looked at the paperwork scattered across his oak desk.

"Almost..." He responded softly.

He grabbed the picture in front of him. It was the only picture of the two that had been taken. Toushirou had wrapped his arms around Karin's mid section and she had placed her arms on top of his.

"I miss you..." He mumbled quietly.

"Finish the paperwork!"

"Alright, alright!"


	2. Chapter 2

After the blistering meeting with Leader; turns out that is his name and he isn't a stuck-up, cocky bastard. We, the leaders, were to meet with Leader (the man in the tuxedo and white mask) for a special meeting about our leadership or whatever.

I was actually surprised at how many leaders (cabin) there were in this game, or camp. Last time there was about 10-13 (can't truly recall. It was about 3 or 4 years ago), this time there are 17 different cabins. Leader also told us the rules; not to leave the area, no violence, no sexual contact, blah, blah, blah. As well, there was the _hardcore_ explanation for this major clue game.

_Girls vs. Guys 2 : All over again_

_by: JTD_

_Sequel to GVGC: Girls vs Guys Camp_

_GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2_

Holding the pale teal mask in her hands and in her other hand a map of the surrounding area. Karin went on a search for her special cabin. According to Leader, every cabin leader was to stay in a different cabin then their own cabin squad.

Squad 16

Leader : Kurosaki Karin

Members in squad : 23

Color(s) : Light teal

Karin held a deep sigh. "I can't believe that I actually have to wear this piece of junk." Karin pulled the teal mask against her face and tied it up in the back. "This could get really annoying. I can't even see as well as before. Stupid mask..."

Karin followed the map through the forest trying to find her cabin. With every step she was getting more frustrated. After an hour of wondering she came across a strange man in the forest. She couldn't determine his hair color at all but from what the black hoodie didn't cover it looked to be a dark brown. His black mask allowed his dark navy eyes to show through.

"Are you lost?" Karin gaped at his savvy voice. It reminded her of Leader but this guy had a more soothing and charming tone. The man stood up towering over Karin by a good 3 ½ inches. "Are you there?" The man waved a hand in front of her face. Annoyed she grabbed the hand and pushed out of the way.

"No need to wave your hand in my face." The man smiled and shrugged. "I guess, but you were unresponsive."

"As I was saying, are you lost?" Karin looked around the area surrounding them. "Do not know..." The man tilted his head and smiled.

"I can lead you the way. My cabin is in this area anyways. By the way I am the cabin leader of squad 17." Karin stared at the outstretched hand. "You can call me... Daiki."

"Karin." She shook Daiki's hand. "I know, I was there at the opening ceremony." Karin blushed.

_Why am I blushing... I just met this guy, plus, I waiting for Toushirou..._

"Can I see your cabin map? Maybe I can help you find your way..." Karin hesitantly handed over her map.

After studying it for a few short moments, Daiki smiled, "You aren't too far now." He grabbed her hand and pulled her slightly, "I'll show you the way."

_What is wrong with me... the touch of his hand and my heart races. His hands are so cold compared to mine..._

"You remind me so much of my boyfriend." Karin felt Daiki's hand tense slightly. He dropped her hand and smiled meekly at her. "Oh...do I?"

Karin nodded, "Yeah, your hands are so similar in warmth. I wish he was here right now." Daiki stopped his slow pace to watch Karin. "What do you miss of him?"

"His smile, his kisses, his personality, his height... I just miss everything." Daiki wrapped his arms hesitantly around Karin's waist. Karin leaned into his embrace wishing for any sign of comfort. "I wish he was here..." She mumbled.

"I would miss my girlfriend to, but I don't have one...if that helps in anyway." Karin shook her head slightly. "Not really..."

"May I ask why you miss him so much. It sounds like you haven't seen him in a long time." Karin smiled sadly momentarily. "Yeah, about 3 years... I think..."

"Wow, for you still to be faithful to him is amazing!" Daiki turned away to smile sadly. "You must really love him." He whispered.

"I guess I do." She replied just as softly.

Karin watched her partner beside her. When he spoke about her loving Toushirou he seemed generally upset. Almost, saddened. Sighing, she told herself to ignore whatever he was feeling for her. She needed to keep her heart yearning for Toushirou. So when she met him again she would still love him. But she couldn't deny the thumping for her heart when she thought of the man beside her and his may-be-feelings.

"What is he like?" Daiki voice wavered. "Is he what you really want or is your body just telling you to love him?"

Karin narrowed her eyes, stopping her slow paced walking. "I can't believe you!" She yelled. Whipping her hand across his cheek, she showed what she thought. "I can find the rest of the way!" She stomped ahead then broke out into a quick paced run.

_How could I have ever like him! _

Karin; far away from Daiki now, stopped abruptly and screamed out loud. "What am I thinking!?" Punching the tree, breaking her index finger in the process, she continued to scream profanity.

_I could never fall for a jerk like him. _

_Never..._

The End of Chapter 2

I am sorry it is so short. It is only like 3 pages long, hopefully the next chapters are more lengthly.

Thank you for reading GVGC2 I hope you enjoyed the second chapter.

JTD


	3. Chapter 3

I knew that after the fight I had with Daiki; my new ex-friend, I would encounter him way to much. I was correct much to my annoyance. And every time I saw him my heart would beat really fast and then if he touched me it would stop altogether. The skin would burn and tingle from the slightest touch and each time I knew he was doing it on purpose.

He had tried to explain on numerous occasions that he was sorry but I never did forgive him. The things he told me that day hurt me badly. And somehow I felt it made me madder that I may believe those words. How could I think that, I know? But over the years I have managed to keep loving Toushirou however, Daiki comes and I am automatically falling for him. Immediately. How is that possible? Maybe my body only did love Toushirou and not my heart or rather soul. Seeing that a heart is an organ that keeps me alive, or something like that.

But it isn't me that is thinking those things, I keep telling myself this (I was preparing to face Toushirou); it's Daiki's words. They are trying to manipulate me into falling for him. And yes I knew I was probably slowly falling in love with (no matter how much I denied it, it was never going to change) Daiki.

Ugh, now I am utterly confused. What am I going to do now? How am I going to face Toushirou!? Wait, didn't he tell me that he runs this camp or something like that? I should just go to the office building in the camp and confess to him again!

_Girls vs. Guys 2: All over again_

_By: JTD_

_Sequel to GVGC: Girls vs. Guys Camp_

_GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2_

Karin stomped her feet, her ever present mask hanging around her neck. She growled past the scared stiff secretaries. Daiki chuckled from his position behind her wrath. He smiled pleasantly at the office women. The women blushed and giggled lightly. Karin, catching this from the corner of her eyes snarled at the security guard walking past her.

_Why is he even here!_

....... ...... ...... ...... ....... ...... ...... ...... ....... ...... ...... ....... ...... ...... ...... ...... ....... ...... ...... ......

"Where are you going?" Daiki skipped beside the annoyed Karin. For the past half an hour he had been pestering her for everything and anything. Snarling out she pushed him away from her, trying to ignore the darkening blush on her face. Daiki smirked; he knew he was affecting her.

"No where you need to concern yourself with." Daiki pushed his bottom lip out. "Aw, but Rin-chan, I concern myself with everything you do." Karin shivered slightly.

"Do not ever call me that!" She turned around to face only to turn around just as quickly hiding her blush. Instead of his ever present black hoodie, he wore a pale blue blouse shirt (all buttons undone) and a white wife-beater underneath. His black mask was hanging around his neck like Karins' showing his dark blue eyes grinning mischievously at her.

"Aw, but why my love." He teased her once again. "How about I stop if you take me wherever you are you going." Karin groaned but nodded her head in agreement. "Only of you stop calling me names besides my actual name." Daiki grinned, nodding is head excessively.

....... ...... ...... ...... ....... ...... ...... ...... ....... ...... ...... ....... ...... ...... ...... ...... ....... ...... ...... ......

_Right, that's why...ugh damn the prideful nature of myself._

"Karin, you missed the turn off." Daiki winked at the distracted Karin. She flushed furiously. "Shut up." Pausing for a split second before she turned down the hallway she asked Daiki a question. "How do you know where his office is?"

Daiki spoke shrugging, "I missed sign up day so I came to the camp and signed up. Don't tell anyone but I secretly looked for everyone's cabins as well." He winked again raising another blush from her.

"Well you stop that winking!" Karin knocked him upside the head. Shrugging, Daiki continued walking down the hallway. The walked in silence towards the door at the end. On the plate it said Hitsugaya. Grinning, she knocked loudly on the door.

"Do you want me to come inside with you or not?" Daiki asked softly. Karin, shocked spun to face him but tripped on her feet. Landing on Daiki they both fell to the floor right when the door opened. Karin, blushing shoved herself off of him and faced the man in front of her.

"Daiki? What are you doing here?" Shocked, Karin stared at the tall, kind looking man in front of her. The white-haired man pulled Daiki to his feet.

"Ah, Jūshirō-san!" Daiki hugged the white-haired adult gently. "Where's Hitsu-chan?"

Karin tuned the rest of the conversation out. Numb, she walked into the office with Daiki and this strange white-haired man. She vaguely heard someone call out to her.

"Rin-chan!" Daiki called out in a last attempt. Karin punched his arm soundly and glared at him. "Don't call me that!" She growled. She slowly relaxed her face at his happy smile though. "Finally you woke up!"

"Karin, meet Ukitake Jūshirō. He is the co-pres in this camp. He is only here because Hitsu-chan had gone missing." Daiki frowned. Karin's eyes had clouded over with worry and she had begun biting her short nails.

"I mean to say that," Jūshirō interrupted. "What he means to say Karin-san is that Toushirou was here on July 1st but after that he went home." Daiki smiled lightly towards Jūshirō who smirked softly in return. Daiki mouthed 'thank you' to him as well.

Not noticing Karin spoke happily, "So he's all right?" The other 'shiro' smiled and nodded in confirmation. "That's a relief. So when will he becoming back?"

"He doesn't know."Daiki snapped lightly. "Plus you will be busy for the next few weeks. You know that the challenges are starting in two days. As well, I am sure Hitsu-chan is a busy man." Daiki bowed to Jūshirō and pulled Karin out of the room.

Daiki mouthed one finally thing to Jūshirō who nodded seriously. With a quick reply, Jūshirō shut the door and whispered to the door frame.

Daiki pushed Karin out of the office building and leaned against the door blocking the entrance inwards. "Karin, cheer up. I am sure you will see him again." He grinned.

"Daiki, shut up." Karin lifted her head to meet his navy eyes. "How could you know anything!? You don't understand how long I have waited to see him!"

Daiki narrowed his eyes. "I do understand, more than you would ever know! Heck, I don't even know why I am getting all flustered! I mean, I am not even-." Daiki froze in his sentence. "I'll see you whenever."

Karin stood their confused and annoyed. Whatever he was going to say must have been really important but then why would he stop mid-sentence then just leave? Sighing she pulled her teal mask over her head and placed it on her face and tied the black strings in the back. She grabbed the black hood and pulled it over her black hair.

_Whatever he was going to say; I guess I should just forget about it. Is none of my business? And I have even more important things in mind. Like finding Toushirou and finally talking to him again. I must meet him again. _

Karin walked through the forest, but paused when she saw a white-haired teen walk through the forest heading towards a certain some body's cabin.

_Why is Toushirou going to Daiki's cabin? And why did he not see me? Wait, I am wearing my mask... maybe he couldn't recognize me._

Karin ran up to a nearby tree and watched Toushirou enter into the small cabin like house. She waited to see what would happen. However, a few seconds later she slid down the tree and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey, the end of Chapter 3 is finally up ! ^ ^;; finally... Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though I hope i don't get flames because of the beginning. You are all going to have to wait until Chapter 7...and if I say any more it will ruin the whole story. ^ ^;; So please be patient with me. I promise that this story will end up with HitsuKarin.**

**No Flames, creative criticism. Yes. Reviewing makes every chapter even better. ^^ And Merry Christmas to everyone out there!!**

**XxXJTDXxX  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe it. I saw my Toushirou! Though I also can't believe I fell asleep outside Daiki's cabin. I don't remember how I go back but I do remember Daiki walking towards my cabin. I think he was carrying me back. I can't recall totally. The most important part is that I saw Toushirou!

On the annoying note, I have to meet the rest of my cabin mates or rather my subordinates today. All 23 annoying members. One leader and 23 people for her to look after. Yeah, that will go over well. I am horrible at names. Heck, I don't even remember my brother's name half the time. Okay, so I am lying but I really am bad at names. I just can't think of anyone to use as an example...

_Girls vs. Guys 2: All over again_

_By: JTD_

_Sequel to GVGC: Girls vs. Guys Camp_

_GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2_

Karin walked calmly to the large cabin. On the cabin itself it said 'SQUAD 16'. Sighing she reached the steps and calmly walked up to them. On the door there was a handmade sign. She chuckled at the childishness and opened the door anyways.

'We Do Not Need A LEADER!'

"I guess it is time to beat them all up." She snickered. Placing the teal mask on her face she walked down the cabin's hallway and banged loudly on every door. When she reached the end of the hallway she turned around and watched all the members grumble sleepily. The stood in the hallway all glaring at each other until Karin coughed loudly.

"Nice to see you are all awake, squad 16." Karin smirked evilly and walked proudly down the hallway pushing past all the preteens and teenagers. "Now you can go back to bed or you can get changed and listen for the alarm that should be sounding in, oh, about 4 hours from now."

"The alarm goes off at 8 a.m.! Are you saying it is only four am!?" Karin nodded proudly. "I wanted to get an early start."

Squad 16 members began to scream loudly and swear to their leader. They all walked back into their rooms leaving Karin out in the hallway. She shrugged, not caring about their attitudes. Walking into the kitchen she pulled out one of the many chairs and watched the time go forward. Once 30 minutes hit she pulled the fire alarm and watched all the members run outside in their light pajamas.

Standing calmly she turned the alarm off and headed outside. Locking the door behind her. The all turned around and glared intensely at Karin who smiled in return.

"It's good to see you are all awake. I am sure you all want to go inside but you can't not until you introduce yourself to me first."

One brave member called out first.

"Saito."

Karin nodded silently and waited for all 23 members to call out their names and introduce themselves. Once they all finished introducing themselves, Karin stared them all down.

"Then I shall introduce myself."

"There is no need." One member called out.

"Wha?"

"Well you see some guy has been going around telling us to respect you. At the same time he told everyone all about you and all we needed to know." The same member spoke.

"What...what did he look like?!" Karin urged. The members looked at each other before the same one spoke again.

"We couldn't tell. But from what we say was that he was wearing a mask. We couldn't tell the color because it was dark out, but it looked to be a darker color. I think maybe purple, blue, black, red, or maybe even green." Karin stood still before running off. She tossed the cabin key to a member.

"Meet me at the docks when the alarm goes off!" She called out behind her.

Not waiting for a response Karin ran back to her cabin to grab the different member lists. When she had been assigned to a squad they gave her the team leader's squads name and their mask colors. However, nothing else was included.

"Lets see." She mumbled while she dug around for the paper. "Ah ha!" She slammed the paper onto to the table and skimmed down the list quickly.

**Squad 1  
Hayashi Kaito  
White**

**Squad 2  
Fujioka Aini  
Yellow**

**Squad 3  
Hamasaki Aoi  
Purple**

**Squad 4  
Honda Haruki  
Dark Green**

**Squad 5  
Kagome Hoshi  
Bright Pink**

**Squad 6  
Kato Makki  
Silver and Red**

**Squad 7  
Koizumi Kaede  
Light Green**

**Squad 8  
Mizushima Ito  
Gray**

**Squad 9  
Nakahara Kiku  
Red**

**Squad 10  
Oshiro Masaru  
Beige **

**Squad 11  
Suzuki Nori  
Brown and yellow**

**Squad 12  
Himura Ran  
Blue and Silver**

**Squad 13  
Wakashisa Ryuu  
Gold**

**Squad 14  
Watanabe Naoki  
Orange**

**Squad 15  
Maki Yuuto  
Black and Blue**

**Squad 16  
Kurosaki Karin  
Teal**

**Squad 17  
Hitsugaya Toushiro  
Black**

"Toushirou! But isn't Daiki supposed to be in that squad!"

Okay. So this chapter was really quick. Which is why I updated really quickly, anyways I hope you liked it slightly.

Thank you for reading! I will try to update soon!

JTD


	5. Chapter 5

I have nothing to say like usually. I am just really surprised that Toushirou is the squad 17 leader. But then why is Daiki here? And why did Jūshirō tell us that he was at home. Unless he isn't really at home and Daiki kidnapped him. I mean I did see him enter into the leader cabin but why is Daiki here! And who is Daiki!

Daiki and Toushirou can't be the same person because then that wouldn't work because Daiki has brown hair and navy blue eyes. And Toushirou has white hair and teal blue eyes. They match my mask...anyways... their personalities are completely different as well. I mean if Daiki was Toushirou then it would make no sense for him to be jealous of himself. Wait Daiki is jealous of Toushirou isn't he then that could make him liable for kidnapping. Unless he is suppose to be the leader but he is also the killed victim in this clue game. But that makes no sense either because the clue victim who has killed isn't a real leader just a made up person. But then maybe he is the murderer. But then it wouldn't make sense either because he would still be around. Unless Daiki kidnapped him!

_Girls vs. Guys 2: All over again_

_By: JTD_

_Sequel to GVGC: Girls vs. Guys Camp_

_GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2_

Karin grumbled into her hands, the paper still sitting in front of her. Toushirou's name clearly typed onto the list of leaders. "Why is your name here!?" She called out in frustration.

"Hey are you all right? You didn't answer me when I knocked on the door." Daiki's voice filled the room. Spinning in the chair she faced him, her finger out stretched in his direction. "You! Who are you!? And why is Toushirou's name listed on the list and not yours!"

Daiki's eyes relaxed into a dull expression. Karin gasped at the uncanniness it was to Toushirou's eyes. She shook her head; it was Daiki in front of her, not Toushirou. Daiki walked up to Karin and placed his large hands on the chair arms.

"Does it bother you that I am not Toushirou?" He asked calmly. Karin's heart beat rose faster at the close distance between the two of them. "No it doesn't, but Daiki, why isn't your name on this list? And why is Toushirou's instead?"

"Originally, he was supposed to have that squad but when I showed up at the last minute they put me there instead." Karin shook her head deftly. "That makes no sense, because this was made the day everyone arrived here. You registered before that."

Daiki leaned back and chuckled. "Ah, you found me out." Smiling, he pointed to the door. "The alarm rang we better head off before the suspect something."

"I will find out what is going on here." Karin voice shook. Daiki turned and gave her another classical Toushirou face. The face he showed when he was angry. "I am sure you will." Daiki smiled largely and walked out the door.

Karin sat on the chair slightly shaking in excitement. "Finally this camp is getting more interesting."

Grabbing her coat she quickly ran over to the dock where her team was waiting for her. They handed her an envelope with her name on it right when she arrived.

_Dear Kurosaki Karin, _

_Enclosed you will find your team's job and the position you have. You are not the only squad to get a letter like this, however there letters will say nothing expect good luck. You are the murders and you are to murder the black team. _

_To murder them you must find their member cabin and do the following things and take pictures of it. Then you will post them around the camp in obvious places. These will be clues for them. As well you must leave something behind that can be linked to you and someone else's squad to raise questions. _

_Good luck and do not so this to anyone else_

_Hitsugaya Toushirou _

"I see. Team! Let's head back to your cabin so we can discuss what is going on and our plan of action to find the murderers!" The team whooped loudly and headed happily back to their cabin.

_I wonder why his name is on everything I find and look at..._

Shaking her head, she went to put the letter back but something caught her eye. At the bottom of the envelope was a picture. A picture of her and Toushirou. She smiled lightly. Flipping the back, sure enough there were some words written there.

_Dear Karin,_

_I hope you are enjoying the camp so far. I am. _

_I love you still, and I am sure you still love me._

"How is he having fun?" Karin muttered to herself. She lifted her head when someone in her team called her name loudly. However, she just missed Daiki's blush and smile as he watched her from the distance.

_Good luck Karin_

Karin opened the door to her team's cabin, she made sure to look around outside before she entered. The team went silent and looked to her for further detail. Motioning for them to sit in a tightly close circle she told them to keep their voices quiet but loud enough not to raise suspicion.

"We are the murderers. Are job is to kill the black team." Teal members looked around excitedly.

"What do we need to do?" One spoke up from the chatter.

"We are to take pictures of certain deeds and to leave certain clues behind." Karin pointed to some items in the cabin that could work. "What are you guys thoughts on striking the black squad first?"

"I think we should get them tonight." One cheered quietly.

"No way would they be expecting that. We should create a suspenseful mood and then strike them."

Karin butted in, "I think that is a good idea, but we need to be careful not to wait to long or else they might began thinking there was no murderer and then the suspense will be gone. Tonight I am sure everyone will be prepared to wait, that is why we should do it three days from now."

She paused to gage reactions. "Tomorrow when everyone goes to see if any clues were left pretend to act surprised as not to lead anyone one. As well, there well be no bragging to anyone and you will not talk extensively to another team just because you may let something slip."

"Taichou, you are full of some good ideas." Karin smirked slightly, "I sure am."

"Now remember what I said and I also want you to think of people to strike first in the black team and what to leave behind. As well as how to strike them. Like at night time or during the day."

"Hey Taichou, I have a question." Karin turned to the curly red-head boy. "Sure what is it?" He paused slightly, "Well how is someone murdered?"

"What they do is prank that person and take pictures of it and place them around town." Karin answered.

"With what though? Like what do we take pictures with?" Karin went to answer but hesitated. "I am not to sure actually."

"I think maybe we need to find that out tomorrow. I shall ask the other leaders and you guys continue to think of ideas." Karin waved them all good day and headed back to her cabin to do some serious thinking about whatever was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

I was surprised to find out that once you have _died_ you are not allowed in your cabin and are stripped of your mask. The dead person actually is shown to a special cabin where they must stay and wait until the culprit was caught. I had only found this out when one of my own members was _killed_.

I thought that there was only one murderer not two so my team wasn't prepared. I guess now it was a rush between my team and whoever else is the murderer. As well the pictures are hand drawn pictures not photographs but it must be on the other team's paper. It turns out every team has color coated paper and the team squad name written on it. Again only found out when I was attacked.

So the idea about the clues is really ingenious. Whoever attacked my squad was brilliant. They left three masks in the living room, two dark colored ones and a light colored. They problem, you couldn't tell the colors. It seemed it was different colors mixed in.

The other murderers left drawings of the three masks and 5 different victim pictures. Five of my team members.

_Girls vs. Guys 2: All over again_

_By: JTD_

_Sequel to GVGC: Girls vs. Guys Camp_

GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2GVGC2

Storming up to the cabin she slammed the door open and entered with a huff. The rest of squad teal were sitting on the floor with the five victims in the center of their circle. The five had their masks off and were waiting to be escorted to the victim's cabin.

Karin sat in the last space in the circle and glared at the five. Two out of the five had their high dyed a light color and the other three some shade of a darker color. There faces were marked on with marker, words like 'we got you' or 'you are dead' scattered their foreheads.

"I can't believe we didn't think of another team attacking us." Karin grumbled lowly.

"I think we should attack tonight. We are the only ones who know there is another murder squad." Karin nodded at the newly lightened haired kid. "Sounds like a plan. And we shall also be more prepared. I believe maybe some kind of system to keep everyone safe."

"Like if someone kept watch or something." Another member spoke up. "Yes, like that! Now who volunteers?"

No one raised their hands at all. Sighing she picked out 7 teens and assigned them hours. She picked four other members and told them they were going to help attack the black team tonight with her. A knock on the door alerted them to keep quiet and let the five victimized members leave.

The two men outside the door wore dark sunglasses. Thought one caught her attention. He had spiky white hair and pale skin. "You there!" She pointed to the white haired man. "Please show me your eyes, I need to confirm something." The man slid his black sunglasses off his face revealing black eyes. Sighing she shook her hand for them to leave.

"It wasn't him... then maybe it was him that entered into Daiki's cabin." Karin muttered.

"Who are you talking about?" One asked. Karin sighed and told her squad her theories about Daiki and Toushirou.

"Remember not a word to anyone." Team teal nodded their heads. Karin smiled, "Now, all of you, begin planning! We attack tonight!"

"Taichou! I have a question!" I kid with glasses shouted. "Should we try to solve who is attacking us?"

"Why?" Karin shout back confused. The kid pushed his glasses up his nose further. "Well it's just it would be a good ruse to show. If people thought we were also trying to solve it, they wouldn't suspect we were murdering the black team."

"I have to agree with him, Taichou." A female's voice called out gently. "What he says makes sense. If we are the only team not trying to figure it out then they could suspect us. It goes the same with when the black team gets attacked by us. I feel we should also pretend to solve that crime as well, so they don't know."

"That makes sense." Karin pointed to the two teens. "You two are on that case! And also watch out for any suspicious behavior within the camp."

The teens raised their hand to their foreheads. "Osu!"

"Good luck!" Karin called out to her team, leaving them to plan by themselves.

That night Team teal made their move on the unsuspecting black cabin. The five of them stood outside the leader's cabin in hopes of getting his cabin map. Karin pulled a bobby pin out from her hair and with one swift movement she unlocked the door. She motioned with her one hand to the others.

_'Stay here, I'll go in'_

The four teens nodded their and backed away quietly. Karin placed her mask in one of the backing up member's hands and pulled her black hoodie over her blackened face. Using the darkness and the shadows she moved swiftly to the Leaders bed. However instead of Daiki laying their Toushirou was. Karin froze beside the bed. Blinking once the image returned to Daiki snoring loudly. She snickered softly, loud enough to be heard but not heard by others around her.

She moved over to the desk nearby and shuffled through the papers. Growling in her mind she turned to the bed where Daiki slept, sure enough the papers were in his hand under his head. Frowning she moved to the bed and squatted near the edge. She grabbed the corner of the paper and pulled lightly.

She gasped loudly when she saw a trail of blood run across his hand and onto the paper. The papers edges dyed red as well. Karin stopped pulling and gently moved his head and looked at his palm. Sure enough there was a deep cut across his palm and down his thumb. She pulled away confused.

_I am sure paper doesn't cut that much into the skin. Unless he had already damaged his hand on something and the paper stirred the healing cut, but what did he cut himself on. _

Daiki rolled over in his sleep his body face towards her now. Karin watched him breathe in and out wondering why his face reminded her so much of Toushirou's own face.

_Why are you surrounded by mystery and why is it that every time I see you, my chest begins to hurt. It's different whenever I see Toushirou though. I think that might be because I was younger back then. Then I was to naïve to understand what was going on with my body and the passion. Now, I understand. But why is it with this person and not Toushirou. My body yearns to be with him. I just want to run my hand through his hair._

Karin not realizing what she was doing ran her slim hand through Daiki's medium length, wavy, brown hair. Karin was shocked at the soft feeling, it was almost like feathers.

"_Toushirou!" Karin, 15, ran her hand through her boyfriends white hair. "Did you know you hair is extremely soft?"_

_Toushirou shrugged but smiled gently as well. "I have been told that."_

"_It's almost like feathers." _

"Almost like feathers." Karin mumbled to herself. "Nah it can't be. Plus it is possible for other people to have soft hair."

Karin pulled her hand out of Daiki's hair and just in time for him to roll over and let the papers loose. Grabbing them tightly in her hand she ran out of the room softly. She was unaware of Daiki's secret smile on his face.

"As soft as feathers you say?" He chuckled.

* * *

End of Chapter 6 ^ ^

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I apologize for any awkward sentences and grammar mistakes. I am trying to work on fixing those, ^ ^;;

Thank you,  
Ja ne!

JTD


End file.
